


Save Me From Drowning

by wolf-of-fenric (Dayna_Jurgens)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayna_Jurgens/pseuds/wolf-of-fenric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being buried in a coffin of blood for seventy years, Carmilla isn't a fan of water, Laura tries to help her get over her fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a headcanon I saw floating around tumblr by the wonderful Slay-this: "After the whole coffin of blood thing Carmilla hates the feeling of being submerged. So at some party one of the Zetas dunks her (idk why, maybe its a pool party, just go with it) and after looking terrified she gets super angry, and Laura realizes why and then breaks into the Silas pool every night and takes her swimming to help her get over her fear". Loved the idea so I took it and ran with it. 
> 
> I haven't written in many years (and it probably shows) so I couldn't have done this without my super wonderful beta (basically co-author of this thing) tumblr user chiltongirlsdoitbetter
> 
> I really suck at titles

It was supposed to be a fun party with the Zetas and Summer Society, that’s what Laura promised when she dragged Carmilla along, and that was how it started out. Laura stayed by Carmilla’s side knowing full well the girl didn’t want to be there and despised most of the people here. Everything was running smoothly, Carmilla making sarcastic snipes under her breath, Laura reprimanding her gently, and both of them having more fun than they’d like to admit.

The problem started when Laura had wandered away from Carmilla’s side to say hello to Danny across the pool. Things were still tense between the two so Carmilla stayed behind by beverage table and kept a protective eye on the small girl making her way through the meatheads. She heard a ‘hey angry hottie’ and turned to see Kirsch and friends come up behind her. She nodded her acknowledgment to the group and returned to watching the crowd. Carmilla was on better terms with them, Kirsch was almost too dumb to hold a grudge for more than a day, and she was coming around to the idea of calling them acquaintances.

The sudden feeling of strong arms wrapped around her waist was enough to anger Carmilla but when she saw where those arms were carrying her she started to panic. She kicked and pulled at the tight grip as hard as she could without causing damage (Laura had given her a stern talking to about that) and only succeeded in release when they were only a foot from the pool. Kirsch dropped her with some sort of brainless comment about taking a joke but Carmilla was hardly paying attention. She was more preoccupied with keeping her balance when she tumbled out of his arms.

Laura had her back turned, listening to some Adonis Hunt story Danny was retelling her for the third time, when she heard the splash. She felt the dread sweep through her. She knew who it was in the pool without even looking. She shoved her drink at Danny and took off to where Carmilla was currently trying to keep her composure and stay afloat.

Laura was in the pool in a second flat reaching for Carmilla, who was kicking and splashing frantically. After what seemed like hours, Laura grabbed her girlfriend's hand, hoping the action would calm the girl. Seeing Carmilla's usually steely attitude replaced by fear and panic broke Laura's heart. She pulled Carmilla closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping aid the vampire to the side of the pool, quietly reassuring her the entire way.

She pulled herself out first before grabbing her girlfriend's hand yanking her out as quickly and carefully as possible. When Carmilla was safe in her arms she yelled over her shoulder at the ‘beer-headed frat boys’ in their presence to get her a towel. The crowd watching in an uneasy silence and was surprised by the sudden materialization of a towel in Laura's hand. They assumed that it was because no one had ever really experienced the full wrath of Laura Hollis and no one really wanted to. They all heard the stories of the five foot three freshman who whipped out some scary krav maga on an upperclassman. It was a highly unlikely story no one really believed… but no one was particularly keen to test it.

She wrapped Carmilla tightly and led the way back to their room. “I’m so sorry Carm. God those… those… jerks!” She placed a gentle kiss on the side of Carmilla’s head. “Are you okay?”

Carmilla closed her eyes and shivered at the memories bombarding her. “I’ll live.”

Laura frowned at the response and opened the door to their room. “Once everyone leaves we’re going out again okay? I have something special planned.”  
Carmilla checked the clock and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It’ll be almost two in the morning cupcake. You need your beauty sleep, or to study some obscure text for a class.”

“Some things are more important.” Laura smiled and helped Carmilla dry off.

Carmilla eyed the smaller girl suspiciously as she sat on Laura's bed, instinctively reaching for the comfort of the yellow pillow. "What could be more important than studying in your book?"

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Laura grinned proudly as she flopped onto the bed next to Carmilla. "You'd probably find a way to distract me if you knew. This way at least you'll be intrigued enough by the mystery to actually let me go through with it."

Carmilla's eyebrow raised in amusement. "You think I still can't find a way to distract you?" She leaned over and brushed her lips against the sensitive skin under Laura's ear. "Is that a challenge cupcake?"

Laura shivered with pleasure but pushed Carmilla away, albeit reluctantly, suddenly growing serious. "Carm? Can I ask you something?" She waited for the vampire's nod of acknowledgement. "I know you're not fond of the water but I've never seen you so sca-" She cut herself off when she saw the look on Carmilla's face. "What is it, exactly?"

Carmilla let the uneasy silence hang in the air while she decided whether or not the question was worth answering. She leaned back on the bed against the piles of pillows and came to the conclusion that Laura wouldn't rest until she had an answer. "Coffin of blood for seventy years, cutie. I’m not the biggest fan of being submerged in liquid for any period of time." She shrugged off any anxiety she felt building. It was much easier to eye her chipped nail polish than to look up to meet the sorrow she was sure to find in Laura's eyes.

She felt the bed shift and the comfortable weight of Laura pressed up against her side. Lithe fingers slid between her own and she closed her eyes in contentment when she felt soft lips on her cheek. She was grateful Laura decided silence was the best comfort for once, as she elected to slowly run her free hand though Carmilla’s hair instead. Carmilla listened to her girlfriend's heartbeat and let the gentle sound lull her into a calm.

When Laura was sure the party had ended and the quad was clear of riffraff, she pulled a bag out from under her bed, grabbed Carmilla’s hand, and pulled her out the door, tracing the path the used to get back to the dorm.

Carmilla tensed when she saw where Laura was leading them. “Carm, it’s okay. I’m here with you and we’re going to do this together.” She jumped over the gate surrounding the pool and waited for Carmilla to do the same. She smiled encouragingly when she saw the fear creep back in Carmilla’s eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m a trained lifeguard, after all.” She reassured and started pulling off her shoes and socks.

"Really buttercup? Didn't really peg you for the breaking and entering type of person." Carmilla shifted nervously, eyeing the water and grasping at anything that could get Laura to change her mind and get her away from this situation. It wasn't that she didn't trust Laura;some memories just scarred too deeply.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Countess Karnstein?” Carmilla’s eyes jumped to the small girl in front of her currently nude save for her underwear. Carmilla breathed out a tiny ‘oh’ as she watched Laura strip off the remaining fabric.

The vampire watched Laura flip the latch and push the gate open for her before sliding into the pool. She cocked an eyebrow and watched Laura swim gracefully. "Aren't you humans all fragile in the cold or something? I don't want you catching your death because of me." Laura rolled her eyes and reached out her hand. Carmilla observed the outstretched hand of her girlfriend with a dueling mind. Soon she felt her body on autopilot and start discarding her own clothing before stepping carefully toward the pool and her beautiful human.

She took a deep breath before carefully lowering herself into the chilled water. She shivered and felt the familiar panic start to creep up her spine. Before she had time to think about where she was and fall back into the panicked memory of her past she felt warm arms envelop her and a toned body press closely to her own. All fear was kept at bay with Laura keeping her safe, but she was still wildly uncomfortable with the sensation of liquid pressing insistently against her entire body. "As much as I’m enjoying the view, this isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"We can make it a good time though." Laura thought for a minute and smirked. "For every minute you stay in the water, you get a reward."

Carmilla rolled her eyes but she never really could say no to Laura. “Fine, but this better be a spectacular reward, creampuff.” Laura nodded and started counting.

After another eternity/several seconds of treading water, the vampire huffed at the ridiculousness of the situation. She was seriously considering just giving up and dealing with the consequences later when Laura started swimming toward her with a heated twinkle in her eye.. She was grateful she had one hand on the edge of the pool because with Laura currently kissing and nipping at her neck she wasn’t sure how much longer she could use her brain to keep her afloat.

“Good enough of a reward?” Laura whispered against her skin and she quickly wrapped her arms around the strong body of her girlfriend. Carmilla could only sigh as she dropped her head back as Laura continued worshiping every inch of exposed skin. The feeling of the water surrounding her threatened to break through her haze of pleasure when-- “You’re here with me Carm. I’ve got you now.” Laura’s gentle words anchored her and the soft touch of her girlfriend calmed her.

Carmilla groaned when Laura stopped. “You know the rules Carm.” She started counting again, this time punctuating every number with a kiss to every bit of flesh she could reach. Laura hit the last number and Carmilla soon forgot where she was when she felt Laura’s hand trace a teasing path across her breasts and stomach. She bit her lip and sent up a wish to the stars that Laura wouldn’t stop this time. She let slip a moan when she felt fingers, already skilled in making her sing, brush across the sensitive bud of her clit and press inside. Her mind no longer wanted to go back to the darkness of the coffin. Her body and mind were here with Laura, the girl who pulled her from the dark and from her past, and the girl who was currently working her skillful magic and making her see her favorite stars.

She came on a wave of Laura’s whispered words of ‘love’ and ‘brave’ and ‘beautiful’ and ‘trust’ with her fangs brushing against the soft skin of Laura’s shoulder. Her mind struggled to right itself, it being so clouded with pleasure and fear she couldn't tell which side it would land on. Her body still tingled pleasantly but the water pressing in on her threatened to pull her back to the darkness. The one thing keeping her anchored was the human wrapped around her, showering her with soft kisses. Carmilla closed her eyes, willing her mind to concentrate on only Laura and sensation of her gentle hold and love. She mentally swam away from her fear until she was securely wrapped in all things Laura. She knew one time in the pool wasn't going to heal her mind of seventy years of torture and pain, but having Laura here with here was a start. After gathering her wits she met Laura’s eyes, so full of life and light and love, and crashed their mouths together in a passionate, thankful kiss.

“I don’t think you have the hang of it just yet though.” Laura’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “We may have to come back again tomorrow.”


End file.
